Puckleberry Family Holiday
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: A multi-chaptered story featuring Puckleberry and their wonderfully adorable Pucklebabies! Chapters include: Mother's Day, Father's Day, Halloween, etc. Each chapter is going to be fluffy, sweet, and maybe even a little smutty. Rated T for Puck's potty mouth and some heavy make out scenes. Read and review my lovely readers.
1. Intro

Puckleberry Family Holiday's

Hey readers. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with school and work. I decided to do another multi-chaptered story; this time featuring Puckleberry and their Pucklebabies. I was reading some fanfictions on Halloween and discovered that there was only one Halloween fanfic featuring a Pucklebaby. It's a shame! Anyway, it got me thinking. So after a few days of thinking things over I decided to write one. I hope you guys like it. Below are what each chapter is about. I know the last one says Thanksgiving/Christmas and that Noah and Rachel are Jewish but I don't know much about Hanukkah. I will however put a small blurb about them celebrating Hanukkah as a filler chapter. All this rambling is making me sound like Rachel Berry. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story. Enjoy, read, review, favorite, and whatever else it is you wonderful readers do.

New Year's Eve

Valentine's Day

St. Patrick's Day

Easter

Mother's Day

Father's Day

Fourth of July

Halloween

Thanksgiving/ Christmas


	2. New Year's Eve

**Hey readers. Sorry about the late update. I was busy at work and school. Here is the first chapter. I read the reviews I recieved for the intro chapter. I understand that they celebrate Hannukah. I am getting rid of Christmas and Easter. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. That was not my intention. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. If I owned Glee, Quinn wouldn't have gotten pregnant, Finn and Rachel would have never been together, and every episode would be about Puckleberry. Enjoy. **

New Year's Eve

Rachel was walking around her spacious apartment putting the final touches on her New Year's Eve party when someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" Rachel called as she hurried to the door. She smoothed out the strapless black dress she was wearing and then opened the door. "Hey Diva." Kurt said pushing past Rachel and walking into the apartment. "Kurt why are you here? The party doesn't start for another four hours." Rachel asked closing the door and walking over to him. "I've come to help you get ready." Kurt said looking her up and down. Rachel stepped back and placed a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rachel asked. "It's gorgeous sweetie, don't get me wrong, but it's not you. It's more Santana." Kurt said holding up a dress bag. "Now let's make your husband have a heart attack when he sees you." Kurt stated before dragging the petite brunette to her bedroom.

Two hours later Rachel and Kurt emerged from her bedroom. "You look stunning Diva." Kurt said walking into the kitchen. Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror by the front door. She was wearing a black long sleeved v-neck dress that stopped about seven inches below her ass. On her feet were black Jimmy Choo pumps. Her chocolate brown hair was lightly curled and pulled over one shoulder. Kurt had touched up her makeup and she had on nude lip gloss. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the front door. She opened the front door and smiled when she saw Mike, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Sam standing in front of her. "Hey girlie." Santanta said as she and Brittany walked inside. "Damn Rach. You're smokin'." Blaine said kissing her cheek. "Help yourself to some wine. There's beer in the fridge if you want it." Rachel said as Tina, Mike, and Artie walked/wheeled inside.

Rachel was about to close the door when someone stopped it with their foot. "I hope you're not forgetting about us." Rachel opened the door and squealed. "Matt! It's so good to see you." Rachel said hugging him. "It's good to see you too Rachel. You look beautiful." Matt said kissing her cheek and walking inside. "Hey girl. I see you met my hubby." Mercedes said giggling. "You and Matt tied the knot?" Rachel asked incredulously. "Yep. Got married last year in Lima. It was a small ceremony." Mercedes said walking inside. Rachel closed the door and walked into the crowd of people in her apartment.

Rachel was laughing at Mike as he did and impression of Sue Sylvester when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey my sexy wife." a husky voice said in Rachel's ear. Rachel turned around and pressed her lips against her husband's. "Hey Noah. How was your day babe?" Rachel asked playing with his tie. "It was alright. I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back baby." Noah said placing a kiss to her forehead before going into the bedroom. Rachel watched as Noah walked away and placed a hand on her stomach. "Why do you keep touching your stomach?" Brittany asked walking over with a glass of wine in her hand. "It's nothing, just a little stomach pain. I'll be fine though." Rachel said as she spotted Noah turning the TV on so they could watch the ball drop. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Rachel plastered a smile on her face and walked over to her husband.

It was nearing midnight and all the couples were paired up. Noah had his arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel was snuggled into his side. "Here we go babe." Noah said as the countdown began. "10! 9! 8! 7!-" Rachel grabbed Noah's chin and turned his head so he was looking at her. "Noah, I have something to tell you." Rachel interrupted. "Hold on baby. 6! 5! 4!-" Rachel interrupted him again. "It's really important Noah." Noah shushed Rachel and continued the countdown. "3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone in the apartment shouted. As everyone was cheering and kissing, Rachel looked at her husband and shouted. "I'M PREGNANT!" the apartment got quiet and everyone looked at the couple. "Are you serious?" Noah asked his wife as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes, I'm serious. I went to the doctor a few weeks ago. She told me that I was three months pregnant." Rachel said smiling. "That's amazing babe. I'm gonna be a dad." Noah said looking at the small brunette in front of him. "And I'm gonna be a mom." Rachel threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations you two. You're going to make wonderful parents." Blaine said as he hugged Rachel and gave shook Noah's hand. "Thanks man." Noah replied shaking Blaine's hand. The rest of the ex-Gleeks congratulated the couple and then made their way out of the apartment.

An hour later, after the apartment was cleaned up, Rachel and Noah crawled into bed. Rachel curled into her husband's side and let out a sigh of relief. "What's with the sigh?" Noah asked his tiny wife. "I just can't believe we're going to be parents." Rachel said running her hand over his bare chest. "Me either. We're going to have the most badass baby ever." Noah said making Rachel giggle. "I love you Noah." Rachel said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. "I love you too babe. Happy New Year." Noah said before falling asleep.


End file.
